Noche
by LadyDown
Summary: Esop.Lean y opinen.


Es un onechot desenfrenado!!!!!!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko ya no la dejaria escapar,Katara siempre lo esquivaba, le huia y eso le dolia, queria, debia y necesitaba su perdon, cada noche que pasaba los ojos decepcionados, llenos de pena y tristeza le perforaban, no mas esta noche le vio en el lago y se encamino hacia ella.  
-Porque huyes de mi Katara?

Se estremecio,pero no se movio ni un centimetro sospechaba que esa conversacion llegaria y el corazon se le encogia.  
-No tengo que responderte digo haciendose la fuerte.

-Me odias?pregunto Zuko en un susurro

-Me decepcionaste...me engañaste...me traicionaste y no caere denuevo respondio a duras penas la maestra agua.

-Losiento dejo escapar el principe exiliado.

Para ese entonces el ya estaba a su sentado frente a ella.

Intento mirarlo con odio, con ese rencor secreto, pero solo una profunda mirada de tristeza se dibujo en su rostro y casi sin voz le respondio.  
No puedo.

Porfavor....le decia buscando esa mirada de piedad aunque fuese solamente p?dad.

No puedo!! Alejate Zuko me haces da?!!!-decia la joven encogioendose y tapandose el !!!??Porque tenia que amarlo a el?

Katara crees que no me duele a mi tambien? Desde que lo hise no a pasado ni una noche en que me sienta miserable por haberte echo eso, por haberte traicionado!!!-se quejaba el exasperado.

Tu no entiendes...realmente habia confiado en ti-levanto la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, no podria seguir hablandole por mucho tiempo mas si no queria que el la viese debil...llorando-Realmente te crei! confie en que tu habias cambiado, crei realmente que eras diferente, tu! tu me dijiste que no eras el de antes...que habias cambiado y yo te crei cai como una estupida ante tus palabras, en ese momento estaba dispuesta a darlo todo para hacerte sentir mejor!! Hubiera echo hasta lo imposible por borrar de tu rostro ese toque de verguenza y pena que se te via!!! Y despues!!! y despues-No pudo continuar,  
la voz se le habia quebrado y lloraba desconsoladamente, pero sin ocultar la cara, mirandolo a los ojos con el corazon acongogado-Porque?.

El no pudo ver mas tiempo esos ojos acusadores, tuvo que desviar la mirada y esa ultima pregunta le atravesaba el remordimiento sinceramente el nisiquiera sabia ese porque-Perdoname...fui un tonto.

Ella se hiba a levantar no entendia como con solo una frase podia doblegarla,pero no! ella no caeria denuevo, o eso creia cuando sintio que el le tiraba briscamente de la manga cayendose cerca de el-Dejame irme se quejo ella soltando un par de lagrimas.

Por fabor Katara estoy desesperado! te necesito, necesito que vuelvas a confiar en mi , que me tiendas la mano no te traicionare e cambiado Katara mirame y ve que realmente soy otro!!!...Porfavor no me des la espalda...no puedo seguir si tu no me apoyas.

Ya le estaba doliendo demasiado a Katara, no podia!! no podia confiar denuevo en el!!! ya la habia traicionado una ves y le habia dejado una herida demasiado grande, tenia miedo no queria volver a sentir esa daga en su alma-Zuko no puedo,  
no me pidas que te crea porque!!!...porque ya lo hice una ves y me dolio demasiado tu traicion no quiero sufrir denuevo,  
No quiero caer bajo tus palabras, no quiero sentir que te habro un espacio en mi corazon para que luego lo hagas pedazos!!!Me dolio demasiado y...Y simplemente no quiero volver a pasar por eso!!!Katara se tapaba con ambas manos si cara y la movia en varias direcciones como si tratara de alejar un dolor incurable-No quiero sollozaba...no quiero verte destrozandome...no quiero confiar en ti...Ahora su llanto era desgarrador.

El quedo paralizado, una lagrima solitaria cayo del ojo deformado-Katara...Esta vez cambie...cambie por ti.

Ella se limpiaba sus lagrimas y cerro los ojos con fuerza como tratando de protegerse de esas palabras-Casi muere Aang por confiar en ti...me atacaste...traicionaste a tu tio...no me digas que lo hiciste por mi por que te creere y sufrire.

El se hacerco, sabia que solo le haria mas daño, pero el tambien estaba sufriendo y la beso fue corto dejando descubierto ese amor encarcelado por a?s entre ambos.

Ahora lloraba con mas fuerza-Zuko para!!! me duele!!...

Katara te quiero...te quiero desde hace mucho y no quiero que me ignores de por vida por que eso tambien me hace sufrir-  
reclamaba el sujeto.

Ella lo miro dejo de llorar, penso en el , en lo que le decia , en lo que ella sentia y en la pelea en que la unica esperanza del mundo casi muere por confiar en el, se le nublo la vista-No me hagas esto Zuko...porfavor.

Casi se daba por vencido, pero lo intentaria una vez mas-Katara...realmente me dolio el haberte traicionado, pero...-ya no le quedaban fuerzas dejo que las lagrimas cayeran liberandose de todo el nudo que tenia en la garganta las palabras de Katara tenian un efecto a largo plazo se tapo la cara con una sola mano tratando de tranquilizarse.

Ella se muerde le labio inferior y derrama una lagrima-Esto nos esta matando, Zuko...losiento y no sabes como odio verte haci porque por Dios que daria hasta lo que no tengo por verte fuerte,pero soy yo la que no entiende...perdoname.

El la miro,se veia bellsisima con el pelo desordenado y sonrojada, dejo de llorar-Te amo.

Ella volvio a ponerse a llorar-TE ODIO!!-le grito desesperada, acongojada, desgarrada por dentro-TE ODIO ZUKO, TE ODIO, TE Odio...te odio...Porque me haces esto? sabes que no lo soportare, sabes que confiare en ti denuevo! te aprovechas de mi porque...porque sabes que te amo tambien...porque sabes que no puedo negarte nada, porque sabes que no podre dejarte pasar jamas!!! que no te puedo ignorar!!!  
PORQUE??!!...porque te quiero tanto? Me duele zuko, este amor me esta matando...no me permite alejarme de ti, no me deja dejar de soñarte, eres como un arma con doble filo...Por un lado cortas y tajas...y por el otro acaricias y...-A mares lloraba tirandose a los brazos del maestro fuego, porque la hacia tan vulnerable?-Y haces que te ame con cada detalle.

Zuko la abrazaba con fuerzas dejaba que las lagrimas cayeran despacio,ella lo amaba, sonrio feliz.

Katara hizo que el muchacho cayera en el pasto y cubiertos por la noche lo beso, era un beso salado, pero que le descubrian sentimientos tan dulces, se separo, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo con una sonrisa triste-No me busques mas-Tenia huir, huir de aquel maestro fuego que la quemaba por dentro que despertaba en ella deseos impuros y tiernos, pero denuevo el y su mano, cayo y zuko se puso encima de ella, no la queria dejar ir-Eres testarudo!.

Y creo que te gusta no? decia a su oido provocandole un cosquilleo al cual katara se rendia.

Ya basta decia divertida y dejando de llorar, para caer en ese jueguito fantastico.

Solo un beso dijo el con carita de perrito perdido.

Bueno, pero solo uno.

El le sonrio-Despues me pediras otro mas ya veras-se hacerco y descargo en ella todo el cari? y ganas de hacerla sentir amada, primero lento ganandose la confianza de la otra boca, despues rapido desviandose a la pasion, una pasion que si no era frenada llegaria a otro separo de ella bruscamente cuando se dio cuenta que se continuaba nada en el mundo lo detendria en hacerla suya.

Katara lo miro desconcertada-Que sucede zuko?

No katara...si sigo ya no podre parar, si continuamos ya no podre controlar este amor desenfrenado!-se quejo consigo mismo

Katara lo hizo caer ante la dulzura de un nuevo beso-se separo un poco y le dijo-Solo esta noche.

Con esas palabras Zuko se fue apoderando se cada parte del cuerpo de la morena, primero la beso en el cuellomientras que sus manos acariciaban la cintura de la muchacha, escucho un leve gemido que lo hizo desesperarse por escucharlo denuevo,la morena desvestia al joven apoderandose de sus pectorales, acariciandolos dulcemente, las caricias se fueron volviendo mas y mas pasionales recorriendo lugares inexplorados , haciendo estremecer de placer a la otra persona, auqnue ya no eran dos,  
solo una, eran un ser unidos, entregandose mutuamente su amor contenido hasta ese momento, primero lento, despues rapido p?a disfrutar los sonidos de la boca que salian expirando sus sensaciones, ya en el climax empezaban a besarse con ternura con devocion , se tomaron su tiempo en vestirse cada uno vistiendo al otro con peque?s caricias para mantener latente la reciente frenesi que habian tenido sonreian con un poco de verguenza, pero contentos, felices del lujurioso encuentro amoroso, ya ambos sabian que no sera solo esa noche, si no todas las otras en que se volverian a unir en uno solo, en un arrevato de puro deseo , de puro amor ya nada podria separarlos sabian que habian mas que solo lazos fisicos, pero estos tambien contaban.


End file.
